


Plot Bunnies

by Interstella, Squoosifersass



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstella/pseuds/Interstella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squoosifersass/pseuds/Squoosifersass
Summary: Fluff and Stella's Fluffy little plot Bunnies that don't fit into any fics and aren't long enough to be oneshots.Anthology - None of them are connected and can be read in any order or chapters can be missed with nothing lost. Each chapter is written by one or the other.Chapter 1 - A Good MorningChapter 2 - Dance Dance, Fall OverChapter 3 - A Few DrinksChapter 4 - Sick PromChapter 5 - Sick Noct





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good morning  
> -By Squoosifersass

Prompto Argentum slowly tiptoed into the room balancing a tray of various breakfast items on his fingers as Noctis rolled onto his stomach making sleepy noises. He smiled at his partners movements and set down the tray on the bedside table beside the prince. With a fond smile, he gently brushed Noct's hair out of his face.

 

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty." He whispered smugly, trying to rouse his prince gently.

 

"Five more minutes?" Noct whined, curling into Prompto's leg and clutching it to his chest like a teddy bear.

 

The blonde laughed softly, resting his hand in his lover’s hair ruffling it slightly. "You've said that every five minutes for the last half hour babe. I made breakfast in bed though." He teased, chuckling at his boyfriend’s antics.

 

Noct sat up in record time grinning at the blonde. "You know I love you right?" Prompto’s chuckles turned into a laugh as he moved back a little, gesturing at the tray on the table.

 

"I _know_. Now eat your pancakes before they go cold."


	2. Dance Dance, Fall Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapshot of an afternoon at the arcade.  
> -By Interstella

“Dude, you suck at this game!” Prompto was almost doubled over in laughter as he watched his best friend all but collapse from exhaustion after just  _ one _ round of the local arcade’s dancing game.    
  
“Shut...up…” Noct managed between panted breaths. “You do better.”    
  
“Fine, I will.” Prompto puffed up his chest proudly before pushing Noct off the machine so he could take his place. “Watch and weep!”    
  
Of course, speaking big like that only lead to one result. It was Noct’s turn to burst out laughing when Prompto literally tripped over his own feet. If it wasn’t for Noct catching him, Prompto would’ve probably hurt himself.    
  
“Okay… maybe this game just isn’t for us…” The blond admitted, righting himself. Noct’s hand stayed on his shoulder for a little longer than was socially acceptable, but neither of them commented.    
  
“Let’s try the fishing one instead.” Noct suggested, grinning.   
  
“ _ Really _ ?” Prompto whined, but followed Noct anyway. 


	3. A Few Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct and Prompto found Gladio's stash of booze.  
> -By Interstella

“Okay. Okay. Okkkkaaaayyyyy~” Prompto fell forward, giggling as Noct clumsily caught him before he could topple off the couch. “Myyyyy tuuuurrrn!” The blond giggled again and with Noct’s help leaned back on the couch. “Fuck, Marry, Kill.” He named the game.    
  
Noct was giggling just as badly as Prompto, barely managing to take another sip of Gladio’s (once) hidden beer. “Okay.” He agreed, “You ask first.”   
  
“Okay. Okay. Uhhmm. Right! Fuck, marry, kill. Gladio, Ignis and me!”   
  
Noct stared at Prompto for a moment before bursting out into more giggles. “Dude, that’s not fair! Can’t kill any of you guys.”   
  
“It’s a gaaammmeee, Noct!” Prompto tried to put his hands on his hips to make a point, but all he managed to do was spill his beer.    
  
“Finnee. Right. Iggy cooks. So he’s wife material.” Prompto gravely in agreement, as if this was the most important subject they’d ever discussed, and Noct continued. “I’d need your help to kill off Gladio.”    
  
Again, Prompto nodded. Once, twice, then, “Wait. You’d kill Gladio instead of me?”   
  
“Well I don’t want to  _ fuck _ Gladio.” Noct pulled a face at the idea, “Ew,” And they were both giggling again. 


	4. Pancakes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly written by Squoo with some beta-ing from Stella

So this is what Prompto went through every morning... Noct had tried everything he could think of, and the blonde still resolutely refused to get out of bed. The blankets coughed and groaned painfully.

“Prom?” The prince gently lifted a corner of the blanket. The blonde groaned at the sunlight and scrambled to snatch the blankets back. 

A rough voice croaked from the bed. “Nooooooo! Stop stealing the blankets.”

"What's wrong Prom?"

The teen groaned painfully as he tried to speak before coughing up a lung. "Head hurts."

With a small frown of concern, Noct gently placed the back of his hand on what he could find of Prompto's forehead. 

"Dude… you're burning up… want me to call Iggy?" The prince questioned, not sure exactly what he should do. Prompto was sick, and whenever Noct was sick, he called Ignis. So without waiting for the blonde to respond, Noct pulled out his phone and hit speed dial. 

"Prompto's running a fever Ig!" The prince was pacing at the foot of the bed. "Can you make some soup or something?" A chuckle came from the phones speaker at the groan the blonde let out

"Too loud Noct." Prompto's voice sounded raw and painful before he cleared his throat, "Can I have some water?" Noct rushed to get a bottle of water from the fridge, absolutely refusing to admit that he was panicking while waiting for Ignis’ response. 

"I'll be over in an hour with some chicken noodle soup and cough syrup. See you then boys." There was a click as Iggy hung up.

Prompto sat up with a blanket over his head clutching the water bottle to his chest.

"You look like a babushka Prom."

"Shut up!" Prompto threw the bottle at his boyfriend and almost collapsed in a fit of chesty coughs and giggles.

Noct smiled catching the bottle and kissing Prompto on the forehead. "My sick chocobutt."

Prompto squawked and slapped the prince's chest half heartedly as they both dissolved into giggles.


	5. Pancakes Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Interstella

Prompto was startled awake, not by the loud sound of Noct sneezing, but rather the feeling of him disappearing from his embrace and landing on his arm by what seemed to be a random disappearing act.

"What-?" 

He wasn't left questioning long, as Noct sneezed again and promptly disappeared briefly in a haze of blue. 

With wide eyes, Prompto stared at his lover and watched it happen again, confirming that what he had seen hadn't simply been a remnant of his dreaming state.

"What… was that?" He questioned, pulling his arm from under the prince to sit up and continue staring at him.

Perhaps from this angle, things would look different and he could understand what on Eos was happening.

"'M sick." Noct muttered, as if that would explain his disappearing act.

"Okay… and the disappearing thing?" Prompto questioned slowly.

"Phasing." Noct answered, once again unhelpfully. The prince then repeated the act with a grumble and rolled over, burning himself in the blankets.

Apparently he wasn't going to explain any further, as in moments his slightly laboured breathing deepened as he fell back to sleep.

Prompto took another moment to stare at his boyfriend before reaching for his phone and sending off a questioning message to Ignis.

Ignis' quick reply was, again, unhelpful. 

' _I am on my way. 10 minutes. - Ignis.'_

"I know who you are." Prompto muttered to his phone with a roll of his eyes.

Well, if the advisor was to show up soon, Prompto figured he should probably put some clothes on.

True to his word, Ignis arrived almost exactly ten minutes later, letting himself in the apartment quietly.

"Morning Iggy." Prompto greeted him, moving on quickly to the burning question. "What's with the random disappearing?"

It seemed to take Ignis a moment to understand what Prompto was asking, then a small, amused, smile graced his lips.

"Ah. It's called phasing." The advisor answered, "Noct is unable to conjure protective barriers like his forefathers, however he did have the idea of short range warping to get out of danger. Essentially, he passes through an object or enemy rather than shielding himself."

Why couldn't Noct have just said that in the first place!?

"Right. So he does it when he's sick? Like, he sneezed and poof! Disappeared."

Ignis nodded, looking tiredly amused. "Indeed. Am I to believe he is in a state of undress?"

Prompto blushed then nodded.

"Then perhaps it's best if _you_ deliver his breakfast." Without any more to-do, Ignis handed Prompto the Tupperware container in his hands and pushed him towards the room.

"Noct, buddy…" The blond muttered as he closed the bedroom door behind himself. "Iggy's here. He brought pancakes!"


	6. King Reg!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto meets The King
> 
> ~Squoo

Prompto was stunned as Noct dragged him by his wrist through the halls of the Citadel towards the throne room. Noct's voice carried even over their footsteps echoing through the corridors that made them almost deafening in the stillness of the space.

"Prom I know you think you need to bow but it's just my dad." Noct tried to be reassuring, but his words were tripping over themselves in their hurry to get out.

"He's the King!" Prompto protested, struggling to keep up with his boyfriend and hold the anxiety at bay. It wasn’t easy doing both at once. 

"And you're dating the crown prince." 

"But you're you! You made me get a spider out of the bathtub because it 'Had too many eyes'!" Prompto air quoted and Noct rolled his eyes. “No way I can be intimidated by you after that.” 

"You're the one who wouldn't let me squish it Chocobutt!" Noct’s cheeks flared pink in mild embarrassment, but he didn’t let it get the better of him. Instead, he kept pulling Prompto along, hurrying towards the throne room where his dad was waiting. The spider had caused them to run a little late.

"My hair does not look like a chocobo's ass!" Came the familiar reply and Noct couldn’t help the small smirk.

"Yes it does!"

"Does not!

"Does too!

"Does not!"

"We're here Prom." At Noct’s words and sudden stop, the blond fell silent and looked up at the imposing and slightly terrifying door. "Does too." The prince whispered with a smirk, determined to get the last word.

Noct casually pushed open the doors "Dad this is Prompto, Prom this is my Dad." He gestured between the two men as he spoke.

The King stood and smiled warmly walking towards the couple "Ah, we finally meet. I've heard great things about you Prompto! And please, call me Reggie." He extended his hand towards the teen.

Prompto took the King's hand in a firm shake, trying his best to give a good first impression, even though his hands were trembling and his mind was spinning. 

 

"Hi King Reg!"

He turned a glowing beet red as 'Reg' and Noct laughed while Gladio grumpily passed a very happy Iggy a small wad of cash.


End file.
